Next Thing We Know, We're On The Floor
by forkingcarlos
Summary: James just wanted to spend the day painting the den with his boyfriend Logan. warning: explicit sexual content, slash - Collab fic


_just a little collab i did with my best friend Paloma () _  
_this fic is loosely based on the song "Paint - Travis Garland ft. Jojo"_

_hope you enjoy it (;_

* * *

At first the idea of painting the den with his boyfriend sounded like a great idea. The idea of going to home depot and picking out a color together, then spending the day completely involved in painting. But so far it wasn't so great.

Logan and James had gone to home depot, both picking completely different colors, and then each giving up on their color to please the other, only making them disagree with each other again. In the end they just decided to let one of the workers at home depot decide.

Not to mention the piercing silence going on throughout the large den. It was killing James to say the least. Finally James paused his painting, going over to the table, grabbing one of the water bottles. He took a quick swig, looking up at the wall. They were almost done, and he'd be lying if he said the walls didn't look good. He looked around, his eyes slowly moving to his boyfriend, and suddenly his mood changes at the sight in front of him. He doesn't know if it's the fact that Logan is currently in one of those flimsy tank tops and basketball shorts, sweat slicking his body making him shimmer slightly under the sunlight coming thru the open windows. Or maybe it's the way he has to lick his lips as he strokes the brush up and down the wall, concentrating completely on painting the wall. But right now James really has this urge to just tackle him to the floor and make him his right there. James licks his lips slightly, taking another swig of his water to try to cool himself off, but it's not working. Logan stops his stroking, and turns around to look at James, smiling. He walks over to the table grabbing the other water bottle, taking a quick swig, then looking up at the wall.

"that blue color really sets the mood doesn't it?" Logan asks innocently. But for some reason James can't help but choke on his water at the random outburst.

"what kind of mood are we talking about here?" Logan looks at James, his face looking completely neutral.

"what kind of mood are you thinking about.." Logan can't help but smirk as James's cheeks turn a rosey pink.

"I-I don't know." James looks down at his water bottle, not daring to look at Logan.

"why are you being all weird?" Logan asks, taking another swig of water. James bites the inside of his cheeks.

"I'm not acting weird, let's just finish painting okay babe?" He puts down his water bottle going back to the wall, quickly picking up his paint brush. Logan shakes his head, James was just being James. Logan could feel the sweat trickling down his face, it was a very hot day today in LA. Logan wiped the sweat off his forehead, reaching for the hem of his tank top and pulling it over his head, dropping it down on the table. Logan walks back over, grabbing the paint brush and continuing to paint his part of the wall.

The room falls silent again. The sound of brushes being stroked against the wall being the only sound. A tense feeling looming in the air. James can see the flashes of pale skin in the corner of his eye, his mind racing to the conclusion that Logan is shirtless, but he doesn't dare to look at him, dreading what his hormones would do if he were in fact half naked. But soon curiosity gets the better of him and he takes a quick glance at Logan, and his breath hitches. The way Logan's pale skin is highlighted under the sunlight and, how his basketball shorts are hanging low on his hips. James really wants to make Logan his, not caring about anything. He quickly clears his throat, putting down the paint brush and turning to face Logan.

"You know what? The color really does set the mood." Logan turns his head, looking at James before smiling.

"Right? it's a really good color" Logan goes back to painting, but stops as he feels James start to move closer.

"Yeah, it really puts me _in the mood_" James states, his voice going deeper and huskier. That's when Logan completely drops his paint brush, looking at James. Next thing he knows he is being pushed up against the wet wall, James's lips being pushed against his. James's hands roam around Logan's bare torso, wanting to touch all of him at the same time. Logan can feel the wet paint smearing against his back, and he would have been uncomfortable and probably angry if it weren't for the fact that James is kissing down his neck, just the way he likes it. Logan wraps his arms around James's neck, bringing him closer, as James nips and licks at that one spot right underneath Logan's earlobe. Logan whimpers, wanting James now and then, not being able to handle it anymore. He pushes them both off of the wall, dropping down to the floor, pulling James down with him. James smirks, watching as Logan instantly goes to pull his shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder. Logan lowers himself, his plump lips attaching themselves to James's defined chest. He can't help himself. If James's favorite part of Logan's body was his neck, then Logan could definitely say that his favorite part of James's body was his chest. The way his pecs bulged out perfectly, his skin smooth, his nipples perky. Logan takes in one of his nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the now red nub, his hand creeping down to touch James's prominent bulge. James groans, rutting his hips slowly against Logan's hand. Logan kisses his way back up James's chest, reaching his neck.

James suddenly flips them over, accidentally kicking over the paint can, yet both boys continue their ministrations, completely oblivious to the mess, too wrapped up in the pleasure of each other to even care. James looms over Logan's panting body. His heart racing, anxious for James to make the next move. James, looks into Logan's eyes before finally diving in, his lips ravishing the pale boys'. His hands travel down, hooking onto Logan's shorts, before pulling them down, letting his hands graze against the bare skin. Logan shudders at the way James is touching him.

Their kisses get sloppier, hands roaming and groping, ripping articles of clothing off of each other.

"I'm going to make you mine baby" James whispers huskily into Logan's ear. Logan gasps as he feels a cold liquid dragging against his skin. he looks down at his torso, watching as James drags his paint filled finger against his skin, drawing his name. James signs his name with a small heart on the end, lifting his head to admire his work. James flips Logan over, grabbing on to the pale boys hips. Logan lifts himself onto his hands and knees, his hands landing in the puddle of paint beneath him. James caresses the small pink hole, his fingers pushing in.

He rushes to prepare Logan, his heart racing, and his member throbbing with need. He retracts his fingers, bending over Logan's body to place a kiss on each of his shoulder blades before blatantly thrusting into him. Logan lets out a low moan, the feeling of James hot and heavy inside him being perfect for his needs. James leaves Logan no time to get used to him, pulling out and thrusting back in fast, his rhythm speeding and hard. Logan lifts his hand, placing it on the wall in front of him for leverage as James continues to take him from behind. The room is getting hotter than before, and both men find themselves drenched in sweat. The air humid and thick, leaving them panting hard for breath. James moans, as Logan clenches around him, also indicating that Logan is getting close.

Logan lifts himself to stand on his knees, his chest pressed close to James. He wraps his arms around James's neck, his paint filled hands, tangling themselves in James's hair. James wraps one arm around Logan's torso, using his other hand to pump Logan's aching member. With that, Logan starts to grind his hips against James, bouncing slightly, trying to meet James's thrusts. Logan cranes his neck, capturing James into a kiss, whimpering in the process. James strokes Logan harder, swiping his thumb just under the head, knowing exactly what makes Logan moan. He smirks, as Logan lets out a loud groan.

"I got you baby" James grunts into Logan's ear, moving his hips in a circular motion as he thrusts a few more times into Logan. Logan finally releases, his eyes closing, and his jaw going slack as he rocks himself against James, letting pleasure rush thru him. James feels Logan clenching terribly hard around him, and that's enough to have him releasing into Logan, coming harder than he has ever before. He kisses Logan's shoulder, mumbling incoherent words in his euphoric state. Logan slumps against James's body, the air being too hot, making it harder for him to catch his breath.

Logan finally gets up, laying down on the floor next to James. He looks at his boyfriend, and he can't help but laugh at the sight of him. His once brunette hair, is now covered in random streaks of blue. Same for his neck. James shakes his head, running a hand thru his hair, and looking at his hand, only to see the blue paint.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up Henderson, you don't look so hot yourself." Logan looks down at his body, seeing random hand prints all over his legs, arms, hips, chest and even his dick, and right on his stomach lies James's name.

"You are an animal" Logan replies, before looking up at the wall, and erupting into a roaring laughter. James raises his head, and his mouth gapes at the sight of the wall, before falling into a laughing fit himself.

"Nice butt print honey" They both laugh even harder.

Yeah he was right, painting the den with his boyfriend Logan was a good idea.


End file.
